Such remote control assemblies are used in automotive vehicles. For example, such a remote control assembly may interconnect the accelerator pedal and the fuel flow control system in an automobile. One well known terminal for interconnecting the core element and the throttle includes a plastic body defining a C-shaped pocket for receiving and retaining a disc-shaped head supported on a post, the terminal retaining the post and acting on the disc-shaped head to transmit motion. Examples of such terminal connections are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,206 to Thomas and U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,408 to Nagle et al.
A primary criteria for all such assemblies is the ease with which they can be installed into the automobile on the assembly line. More specifically, the forces required to install the assembly should be minimal yet it should remain difficult for the assembly to disengage itself.